A little trip
by OnceUponAGay
Summary: Twitter Prompt given to me by @laurenseyes27 Kara and Lena travel to Earth-1 and Lena makes some new friends. Supercorp , Felicity/Caitlin


"Kara, what are you doing? Why do you have suitcases?"

Kara threw a device into the air and it opened up the portal.

"KARA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!"

Kara didn't say anything she just picked up the cases and chucked them into the portal.

"Remember how i told you about earth 1 and my friends there?"

"Yes" Lena replied while being cautious of the portal in the middle of her bedroom.

"Well we're going to pay them a visit"

"I'm not going through there, no way in earth or ..." Lena didn't have the time to finish her sentence as kara had grabbed her and jumped through the portal.

om the other side of the portal*

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Kara smirked as she helped Lena up from where she had landed.

"No you don't"

Before Lena could retort she was interrupted by two squeals and then Kara was tackled to the floor by two bodies. Two female bodies.

Once the two females had helped Kara from the floor the 'girl with glasses' Lena had called her in her head had come over to her.

"Hi! You must be Lena! We've heard all about you!"

The girl pulled Lena into a hug that she reciprocated.

She looked over to Kara with a worried look in her eyes.

"F-E-L-I-C-I-T-Y" Kara mouthed.

"And you must be felicity" Lena said when the hug was coming to an end.

"And you must be"

"Caitlin" she spoke before Lena could finish, holding her hand out with a smile.

Lena accepts the handshake "Sorry I didn't know if you were someone Kara forgot to mention, Iris or Caitlin"

"Makes sense, Iris is still at work, Barry is out with Joe and god knows where the rest of them are but me and Fel can show you where you'll be staying if you like?"

"That would be great, come on Lee!" Kara grabbed the cases with one hand while taking lenas hand with the other.

'Felicity and Caitlin, okay, try and not screw this up, they could be your friends, just. Be. Normal" Lena thought to herself on the car ride to the hotel.

Kara had noticed the way Lena tensed up so she leant over the middle seat, hooked her finger under Lena's chin, tilting her face to her instead of the window and gave her a long kiss.

When they pulled back the car stopped causing them to jump forward a little in their seats. When they looked into the front seat, Caitlin and Felicity were staring at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kara asked first.

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING?!" Caitlin all but screamed.

Lena replied "Yes, why?"

"Oh my god, finally last time Kara was here she would not shut up about this gorgeous CEO that she had a crush on, nearly made Sara puke."

"We have to come up with a ship name Cait"

After a few seconds Felicity screamed "I got it!!"

"Go on babe"

"Supercorp! Because you know Kara's Supergirl and Lena's..."

"Oh thank you!" Lena cried out.

Felicity looked at her worried before asking "what?"

Before Lena could answer Kara did "yeah, felicity Lena didn't know I was Supergirl"

"Yeah I did"

"How did you know?! I didn't tell you!"

"Kara, honey, glasses or not I could never mistake your blue eyes and you're dealing with someone smarter than Lex Luthor you're going to have to try better than hiding you costume under our bed"

"Wait, you two are living together?! How long have you both been dating?"

They high turned their attention back to Felicity.

"Over a year." They replied in unison.

"So just after you got back from here?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Damn, how'd it happen?" Felicity asked as she started driving again.

Kara told the story "I had just come back from here, I dropped by at the DEO and then I went to see Lena, I was gone for two weeks and I had missed her so I headed over but when I got there Miss Business here was in a meeting so I waited in her office"

She stopped and smiled at Lena before continuing

"When she walked in she was carrying this mountain or paperwork, she didn't notice me so I cleared my throat and she looked up. She dropped her paperwork everywhere, squealed and ran over and tackled me into a hug, me being me I lost my balance and we ended up on the floor, she was on top of me giving me a literal bear hug and when she pulled back she kissed me and told me how she felt and I told her and, so here we are"

She leaned over and kissed Lena before linking their hands together.

Felicity spoke first "That was cute guys"

"Way cuter than how we got together, Fel"

"How did you two get together? If you don't mind me asking" Lena asked

Caitlin spoke "No we don't mind, it's not nearly as cute as your story but one night Barry had taken us out drinking in Starling City and since I live here in Central City I was bunking with Fel and we had to share a room, so i was gonna sleep on the floor, you know let her have her bed but before I could lay down on the floor Fel had grabbed me and pinned me to the end and was kissing me so basically we slept together and then I admitted I loved her since I first met her when her shirt caught on fire"

"I'm not going to lie but that was actually romantic" Lena admitted.

By the time Caitlin had finished the story they had arrived at the hotel and Kara had checked them in.

"We're floor 8 room 4 Lee"

"Okay babe, lets go put our stuff in the room then we can go get food"

"Yes! You know the way to my heart Lena Luthor"

"One if my natural skills I suppose" Lena replied with a wink

Once they had settled into their room they stopped for take-out at something called 'Belly Burger' and headed to S.T.A.R. Labs but as soon as Lena got there she abandoned her food to go play with all the toys that were in front of her.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah, Lena?"

"What's this?"

"That's a bracelet that's meant to help me control my powers but we can't seem to get it working so we gave up."

"Oh, well I fixed it. It should be working and keeping your freezing abilities at bag but without causing you any damage but is also installed a button that's barely noticeable here, so you can use them if need be but still remain in complete control"

Felicity and Caitlin both stared at her before Lena question them.

"What?"

"What level does your IQ put you at?" Felicity asked

"Prometheus, why?"

"You Lena Luthor, are going to become our nerd boss"

"Okay?"

"Hey guys, could I borrow Lee for a minute?"

"Sure Kar"

What's up baby?"

"You need to eat, come on."

Kara sat Lena down on one of the chairs at the computer and watched as Lena began to eat.

"Hey Kara? Why are you watching Lena eat?"

"I'm not Cait, it's just she forgets to eat so everyday I make sure she's eaten three meals a day by bringing her food at work for lunch and getting her from work at night around 8 because if I didn't she would stay there all night and having breakfast with her in the morning"

"That's cute Kara."

"WHAT THE HELL. THATS NOT CUTE THAT IS DOWNRIGHT GOALS CAIT!!"

"That's me done babe" Lena said putting her rubbish in the bin.

"Well done babygirl, I'm proud of you" Kara leans in for a quick kiss.

At that moment three people walked into the lab.

"You're Barry, Iris and Joe right?"

"You would be correct, you must be Lena we've heard all about you"

"I've heard so much about you especially Iris"

"And you Barry Allen"

Barry gave Lena his full attention.

"Yes, Miss Luthor?"

"Please call me Lena and I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for saving my girlfriend's life when you came to national city."

Everyone looked at Lena.

"I did not tell her, just putting that out there." Kara stated.

"Then how did you..."

"She's in the Prometheus category Barry, there's not much she'll miss."

Cisco ran until the room suddenly.

"Oh hey, Lena right?"

"Cisco?"

"Yeah that's me but we have a situation at Central City bank, armed robber"

Suddenly Barry was back before he was gone.

"That's taken care of."

"You made this suit correct Cisco?" Lena asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you mind if I do something to it?"

"No, no go ahead"

Everyone watched as Lena walked over and picked up a screwdriver and then walked up to The Flash suit and did something to it.

"What did you just do?"

"I upgraded the mask so you'll get more oxygen to your lungs allowing you to run faster and for longer. I made an adjustment to the gloves making it easier for you to throw lightning or catch it, thought it might make your life easier."

Felicity spoke before anyone else "Kara, I'm going to steal your girlfriend for a bit to go geek out for a bit, coming Cait?"

"Of course"

"I won't be long babe" Lena said leaning over to give Kara a kiss.

"Okay Lee, I'll come give you dinner when it's time"

"Thank you baby"

in the lab at S.T.A.R. Labs*

"So if you just surround these cables in iron instead of copper then you'll be able to get a stronger signal while still being able to have a strong connection to whatever your doing on the computers in the building."

"You Lena Luthor, are a gods send."

"Thanks Felicity but it's not that good believe me try working for a government agency that your girlfriend also works for just without her knowing you're there."

"Really? You did that"

"Yeah it wasn't that hard but I managed to fit a GPS in Kara's suit so it was strong enough to be stronger than anything trying to block it out."

"That's amazing! I can't believe you did that."

"It's not that big of a deal Caitlin, I could make the same adjustment to Barry's suit if you'd like?"

"It was amazing Lena and we'd love that thank you"

Lee! It's been three hours come on I grabbed you a fruit salad cause I couldn't find any kale ones, so come eat and then we can make sure you get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Caitlin, Felicity, Kara and Lena made their way through to the main office of S.T.A.R. Labs where Joe, Barry, Iris and Cisco were waiting for them.

"Right sit and eat"

Lena done as she was told and started eating her fruit.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yeah Cisco?"

"Why did you make sure Lena came through here to eat her fruit? Or why even make her eat it in the first place?"

"Well it's actually the cutest thing" Caitlin interrupted before Kara could respond "you see Lena forgets to eat so Kara makes sure she remembers by making her eat or bringing h rn food at lunch or having dinner ready for her when she gets to their apartment"

"Pretty much what she said, yeah"

"Do you guys finally go out?" Kara nodded "oh thank god!" Was the collective cry.

"That's me done babe can we go 'sleep' now?" Lena asked using air quotes.

"Of course, can one of you guys drop us off? If it's not too much trouble?"

"Barry you're up."

Two seconds later herself and Lena were in their hotel room.

"Thank you, Mr Allen"

"It's not problem Lena and if I'm calling you Lena please call me Barry."

"Barry it is."

"Goodnight Kara, goodnight Lena!"

"Night Barry!" They both said in unison.

And a goodnight it was indeed.


End file.
